


Best Wedding?

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, Light Angst, Light crack, M/M, Marriage, Slice of Life, Wedding, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Should you give chances to those who left you without any certain reason? Or should Junhoe let it pass because it's Jiwon?





	1. Worse day?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at tagging and prolly at all. I think this first chapter is kinda boring? Idk but it's up to you. Enjoy reading.

Bobby inhaled the fresh breeze of Seoul, its been a long time since he smelled this familiar fragrance. He rode a cab and went near the place he knows, it was an old-looking apartment, he's sure the person that he’s finding is still there. But before entering, he noticed the shop next to it, he decided to buy a cake for him. And so he did.

After receiving the cake, he giddily went to the apartment, “Hello sir.” The lady in the counter greets. “Uhm hello.” 

“Are you finding a place to stay in?” she asked which made Jiwon smiled to her. “actually, I'm finding someone who lives here.” He showed her the cake he bought. “may I know the name?”

“ah yes~ his name is Koo Junhoe.” He politely replied, the lady seemed got excited. “you mean the tall man who's like a celebrity? Oh the one that’s too handsome to be true? ” the lady said amusingly, like an in love puppy.

“Yup, him.” 

“He’s surely living here, just went straight and then turn left, the only door there. but… I'm sorry because I can't let you in, sir.” The lady replied. “Why not? I mean, I know him so why won't you let me?”

“We need his consent or permission, I have his number here we can just-“

“No! Don't! I'm here to surprise him.” Jiwon started to beg, but the lady was too tough. “Look, sir, I really can't.” she repeats one more time. “If you keep on begging and make a scene here, I'm afraid I need to call the guard.” Jiwon stopped for a while. He's this eager to surprise Junhoe because he didn't see any glimpse of him for the last eleven months of his life.

Jiwon started to beg again, he repeats his please and even tried to use his charm but the lady on the counter is really hard to get. She got annoyed and called the guard, Jiwon panicked when he saw a tall man walking straight into him. “Sir.” The guard said and grabbed him by the wrist. “but… But I just want to see him.” 

While the guard is pulling him, he got an idea which is right on timing when he saw a person entering with his pet dog, he saw earlier that animals are not allowed inside. He revoked his arm, “Hey! I thought pets are not allowed here? Look at that man!!” he shouts, The guy picked up his dog and begun to run through the stairs, the guard went after him and so the lady. A good chance for Jiwon to run and find Junhoe’s room. He recalled what she said earlier, he went straight and turned left to see the only one door. He was about to open it but he saw the passcode. “Fate is really testing me.” He sighed. “What should I enter? Hmm.” He started to click 3,31 and 97 but it doesn't work.

“Think Jiwon-ah, hmm~” he secondly entered 12, 21 and 95 but it's still incorrect. “Right, what went into my mind to enter that date. Why would even Junhoe use it as a code.” He got only one chance before the security alarm ring. “Think of something… his mother's birthday? Nah. His father? No ! No! Why would he make those as his code.” Until he remembered something, the date that’s not only important to Junhoe.

“Aish. Just enter it.” 

“Hey! You there! Stop!” the guard shouts at him, he immediately clicked the numbers that are on his mind. The stamps of the feet are getting closer to him. He entered the passcode but it's still loading, “Sir, you can just-“ and viola~ the door opened abruptly. He closed the door as he got in, he heard the guard outside who's calling cops. God, he just wanted to surprise Junhoe. Can this day get any worse? 

“Mr.Koo?” Junhoe answered his phone, “Ah~ yes?” 

“This is Shanon, there‘s someone in your apartment and… he blasts there. He says that he knows you. I don't know his name, the cops are here so you can just go to the police station to see him.” Junhoe was in rushed when Shanon hung up the call, he grabbed his belongings and shove it inside his bag before he goes out.

“I told you already! I'm not a thief or whatever, I just want to-“ 

“Sir, you can't just break into someone's places here.” 

The officer cut him in the middle of his sentence. They distinguished that Jiwon is from America which they don't know a lot of policy there, they thought he was new here so they explained the laws to him. After almost half an hour, there's a man who entered, he's panting hard as he gets in. He wore a white long sleeve polo with black pants and the laptop bag hanging on his shoulder. 

“What happened here?” he asked while eyeing on Shanon. “There's a man who breaks into your apartment.” She explained, she pointed her finger to Jiwon. 

Junhoe turned around to see him.

“Ya! Koo Junhoe!” Jiwon said with teary eyes. He stood up as steady as he could, he… he finally saw him, the best thing he missed for the past year.

Junhoe was caught off guard, he never imagined to see Jiwon again after he flew away and pursue his dreams. He never expect to meet him, especially in this kind of place. He couldn't bring himself close to the latter. “Ji-jiwon-ah” he stuttered. He almost dropped his bag… but Jiwon pulled his hand and captured him with a warm embrace. “I tho-thought you're never coming back.” Junhoe managed to say between his sobs. 

“I will always come back to you.” He whispered to the younger's ear which made Junhoe squeeze him more.

\- At the end of the worst day, there is always someone who can make it better.


	2. Catching up on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update.

“What’s this?” Junhoe said as his eyes landed on the box on the table “That’s a cake, I left it here before the police drag me.” Jiwon removed his shoes and instantly went through the kitchen, he opened the cabinets but all he can see is can goods and ramen. 

“Wow, such a healthy person.” He sarcastically said. Junhoe slapped his arm lightly which made the both of them giggled. He missed that sweet tone. 

“Let's just eat the food you brought” Junhoe happily uttered, he clings into Jiwon’s arm and lightly pulled him into the living room. They were silently eating to the point that Jiwon couldn't bring himself but to stare at Junhoe, how could he miss the eleven months? 

“Ya! Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“You can't look at me like that anymore. I thought we already broke up hmm?” Jiwon smirked while shaking his head. Junhoe pointed his fork to the older, “I still remember, months ago you said we should break up because we can't make it if we're away from each other.” He chewed his food. 

“You think I can really do that?” Jiwon asked while parting his cake into pieces. Of course, he can't, it was just an excuse for him and maybe for Junhoe. Junhoe can't take another job because he can't afford to be away from his Hyung when in fact, it was not that far. Jiwon received a great offer from his brother but in exchange, he needs to stay in L.A for months. 

That made their relationship come to an end. It hurts Junhoe so much, he cried while walking through their home. He was asking himself ‘how can he be so delicate when it comes to Jiwon.’ He felt betrayed, he never expects that Jiwon could do the things he can't for both of them. How can Jiwon easily decide without hurting.

But in the end, it brings the best of them.

What could've happened if Jiwon didn't take the job right? They could be poor as rats.

“I know you can't… but still, you didn't contact me for months, I hate you for that.” Jiwon giggled because of Junhoe's childish act. “aren’t you the cutest thing? Hmm? I need you to focus on your work and me too so I can go home sooner.” He looks toward him to find Junhoe's sulking face, he places his hand on the latter's chin to tilt his head and wipe the icing on the corner of Junhoe's lips, he himself lick the icing on his thumb.

“Ya! Are you seducing me?” Junhoe asked with a little smile, “Why? Are you captivated by my handsome face?” Jiwon laughed when his boyfriend didn't answer. These small and nonsense talks, it's nothing but for him, these little things matter. Every little thing he does with Junhoe.

“We should sleep now, It's getting late. I know you're tired.” Junhoe said and starts to collect their plates, he put them on the sink and leave it there to wash it tomorrow.

Jiwon went through the bedroom and pulled out some clothes from his luggage, “I’m gonna take a shower hon.” He shouted so his ‘hOn’ could hear him. 

Junhoe can't stop himself but to blush while wiping the table, he misses Jiwon's sweet endearments. “Juneya, I used your-“ he wasn’t able to finish his words because he saw a soft and cute Junhoe sleeping on the bed. He planned to seduce Junhoe and to get his attention that's why he came out from the bathroom half-naked. But guess mission failed. 

As soon as he gets himself dressed up, he landed beside him and spoon the younger to make him more comfortable. He fits well into Jiwon's arms, very well that he couldn't help but to snuggle on him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear your thoughtsss!! If possible, please leave some comments on my cc. Thank you.
> 
> @Junbobert🐥


	3. The Mathyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update.

“Isn't this nice?” Jiwon asked while watching Junhoe's back. 

“What do you mean?” 

“This, We're finally living together.” Junhoe smiled over the toasted bread, he placed it on the plate and put it down on the table. He went back to the countertop to make a coffee for both of them. “By the way, I need to go for the grocery later.” Junhoe said and pass the mug to Jiwon. “Sure.” 

their day is so calm, no one in the both them thought about getting into this position. Having coffee together in the safe roof, it was beyond Jiwon's wildest dream… well, not super beyond but this is way better. 

Jiwon giggled out of the blue. “What? Are going crazy because of me now?” 

“You wish. I just remembered what happened earlier.”

Jiwon felt Junhoe moved a bit so he opened his eyes to check him up, he saw him covering his face with a blanket to avoid the sunlight directing into his direction.   
‘What a baby.’ He thought. 

He removed the blanket and started to lean forward to give his boyfriend a warm good morning kiss. Junhoe smiled but his eyes are still closed, it wasn't his intention to fell asleep again but he did. 

“I don't want to wish for it because it already came true.” He smiled and stick his tongue out. “I love the confidence, Mr.Koo.” Jiwon winked and chuckle. 

They finished their breakfast nicely. Jiwon volunteered to wash the dishes so Junhoe could go on his way to the grocery store. “Ya! Go home immediately okay?” Junhoe nodded for assurance, he grins from ear to ear while walking outside. 

After Jiwon did the dishes. He decided to take some shower, it's another handsome point for him to smell good. He used his own body wash because he knows Junhoe likes to snuggle on him whenever the younger has a chance, so strawberry will do. His phone vibrates while he was in the shower, he placed it on the sink and put it on speaker so he can clearly hear his boyfriend. 

“Jiwon-ah~” Junhoe said with a little whiney tone. “Yes, babe?” 

“I don't know what else to buy, I only got ramen, spam, some eggs and milk.” Jiwon can clearly visualize him with pouty lips. “Hey! I know you're sulking and you are not allowed to! That cute sulking face is only for me to see. Pick up some bread and meat, I will cook for tonight.” Junhoe was amazed, everything he does is memorized by Jiwon. Even his expression in nowhere, his close friends don’t even know what he likes to eat. 

Yet Jiwon manages to foresee his facial reaction over the phone. Maybe it's true that there is always a person who knows you better than yourself.

Jiwon was humming while drying his damp hair, he opened the door when he heard a noise, “You’re here already?” he asked but no respond, he turned around. 

“Ya! Who are you?!” Jinhwan sways the umbrella that he's holding, “Y-you! Who are you?!” Jiwon grabbed the lamp near to him, for the protection in case Jinhwan really hits him.

“Hyung, what's happening?” A young man came after him, wearing baggy clothes just like Jiwon's style, he has quite long black hair. He stood beside Jinhwan, he also grabbed the umbrella next to the front door. “We-we're living here!” Donghyuk said while pointing him the endpoint of the umbrella. “Living? My boyfriend lives here!” 

Jinhwan and Donghyuk look at each other, the younger man was quite surprised but not Jinhwan, his blood boils because of the man in front of him. The mathyung was about to attack Jiwon but suddenly… the towel on the latter's half-naked body fell on the floor. “Aish! This prick!”


	4. Separation... For a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot but this whole plot is from my cousin, I owe this one because of her. She really helped me a lot like almost all of this. So yeah. Enjoy reading.

“How old are you?”

“Where did you come from?”

“What's your jo-“

“Enough you two!” Junhoe glared at Jinhwan and Donghyuk. They have so many questions, like how did Junhoe get a boyfriend like this one? Sure he was hot… but that's not the point! They never heard any of him before, in fact, Junhoe hates the topic or idea of love. 

“How can he answer when you shoot your questions like a machine gun.” Donghyuk picked the fried chicken in front of him and shove it inside of Junhoe's mouth so he could shut up and won't cut them off. “Soooo, what was your name again?” Jinhwan asked. His eyes were balling, like threatening Jiwon to answer. “K-Kim Jiwon, 23 years old and I am from L.A, well, not really in L.A but my family lives there.” Jiwon was looking down while fidgeting his fingers, he looks like a puppy that's about to cry. “23? And you Junhoe? 22? Are you guys nuts? You're still young!” 

“But dong is also 22, why can he do what he wants? You’re unfair Hyung.” Junhoe pouted and crossed his arms. The mathyung sighed after he looked at Junhoe and Jiwon, what a mess. “Listen. Donghyuk is mature enough he can handle things by himself, while you? I always need to look after you so you could eat healthy foods and get your ass up every Monday!” Jinhwan has a point, but the reason why he always needs to wake Junhoe up when Monday comes its because the younger always work his deadlines on Sunday night. 

“Not anymore, I bought an alarm clock earlier.” 

“Listen to hyung, Junhoe.” 

Junhoe mocks Donghyuk and made an ugly face. This is what his hyung is talking about, how can they live under the same roof when they’re still in this kind of attitude, especially his dongsaeng. “What about marriage?” 

Donghyuk asked innocently while chewing his fries. Jiwon and Junhoe are both confused, they looked at each other. “What about it?” Junhoe asked back. That thing never crossed his mind, the main goal, for now, is to live with Jiwon because he misses him a lot. “Don’t tell me this man isn't going to marry you.” Jinhwan slammed his drink on the table which made Junhoe and Jiwon startled. 

“When are you going to marry Junhoe?” Jinhwan asked seriously, like when Jiwon answered him wrong, he is going to chop him into pieces. “I- When everything is settled.” 

“So when is everything going to be settled?” Donghyuk asked. The youngest was really close to smacking him, he wants to shove all the foods on the table to Donghyuk’s mouth so he could stop his nonsense questions. Junhoe fixes his gaze into Jiwon, the older nodded when he gets what his boyfriend trying to say. 

“maybe… three years?” 

“Are you two insane? Three years?!” 

“I-I love Junhoe and I will provide everything that he needs, I will work hard to achieve our plans in the future.” Junhoe nodded and cling into Jiwon's arms. They were like sappy teenagers who are drunk in love. Jinhwan doesn't like what he's seeing, he doesn't like this punk sticking around his dongsaeng. “Love? Wow.” He claps his hand which is sooner followed by Donghyuk and Junhoe. “Are you now convinced?”

“No.” Junhoe sighed, he's really annoyed when it comes on how Jinhwan does the parenting, he's too much protective as if Junhoe can't walk on his own. “But hyung, he already slept here last night.” Junhoe whined. “he slept here huh?”

“Get out!”

Half of Junhoe's rent is from Jinhwan and that hyung is the one who guides him since his parents are far from Seoul, he can only whine and protest but he can do nothing further than that. 

“So where are you going to stay?” Junhoe asked. They were sitting at the park with Jiwon's luggage beside them. He's so sorry about the mess and of course about his hyung who is super strict, sometimes he thinks that Jinhwan is overstepping in his life. “I guess I will end up at Hyung's old apartment here, it's not that far, maybe four blocks away? I can't even remember the place anymore.” Jiwon chuckled. This is what the younger fell for, Jiwon has behavior to lighten up the hardest things. When he's with him, he got nothing to worry about.

“How are we going to meet each other?” 

“I have a plan.” Jiwon smirked. “wanna hear it?” Junhoe nodded in enthusiasm. They’re both giggling as Jiwon whispered him his plans.


	5. The plan... And we are getting married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long update because I didn't post yesterday, mianhe. Please enjoy!!

“Juneya~” since then, Jinhwan would always go into Junhoe's place after his work. He sleeps there every time so he can watch the younger's actions and of course, to avoid his clingy boyfriend around. He was removing his shoes, the lights are all out in the living room because prolly, Junhoe's in his room, watching Netflix. He put his bag on the sofa, he's exhausted from the work and because of the traffic. He can't afford to shower anymore, who cares how he smells? It’s not that bad. He went to check up Junhoe, “You’re still watching?” Junhoe nodded as he crunches his chips. Jinhwan went to the bathroom to wash his face and to get his teeth clean, he closed the door gently so Junhoe could focus on the movie. 

Meanwhile, Jiwon got up from the corner as he heard the door closed. He took Junhoe's hand and kissed it before going out of the room, he slowly closes the door.  
Jinhwan heard the sound so he opened the bathroom door abruptly while his toothbrush is still in his mouth, he looked at the direction to Junhoe's bed and saw the latter is still eating. He missed looked Jiwon. 

The next day, Jinhwan went home more exhausted than yesterday. He threw his socks somewhere who knows where? He laid on the couch for a good five minutes before standing, he explores his hand thoroughly the wall in order to find the switch of light in the living room. 

He went through the kitchen to grab a can of beer so he can sleep peacefully later. He’s closing the fridge when the lights suddenly flicked, it's like the lights are broken or something's wrong with the electricity. The torches finally went down, he didn't open it again because he thought it was a brownout. 

He opened his phone to look for Junhoe, he turned around his gaze when he felt something move in his back, but it was nothing. He proceeds to the younger's bedroom, “Juneya~” he called out his name but no one answered. The searching continued on the bathroom, but still no sign of Junhoe. He heard something knocks off on the living room so he slowly closed the door, he’s about to go down and ask Shanon for the electrical problem but he heard some giggles coming from Junhoe's room. He went back but the lights are still out and no one's still there, he’s having trouble in the dark, Jinhwan was about to ignore it until he heard the sound again, he averts his phone towards the window, suddenly, something fell off on the top of the drawer so he changed his direction and go for the drawer instead. He held the cold metal handle and opened it slowly.

His eyebrows collide when his eyes landed on the two lovers watching a movie on the phone while having some chicken. For a small person like him, he manages to drag Jiwon out by pulling his hoodie, the older gave a little wave to Junhoe as the mathyung pulled him, he signed of the cross as he bites the chicken. 

This continued to happen for more than a week, so much stress for Jinhwan, so this needs to come to an end. 

Donghyuk came to Junhoe's place after his work, he's a passionate dancer instructor but also sings at weddings for an extra income. He's sharing an apartment with Jinhwan which is two blocks away from here, they didn't pick the same place with Junhoe because the rooms are too small for them. And Junhoe prefers to be alone, Jinhwan agreed to his decision because it will help him to be independent, but he didn't know Jiwon was part of it. 

“I'm home!” Donghyuk shouted when he sense like there's no one in the house, he removed his shoes and proceed to the living room… they seemed serious. Jinhwan is facing the couple who are sitting beside each other, “Are you really for real?” Jinhwan was in his beast mode, the least thing that Donghyuk wants to see. He slowly stepped in and sad beside his Hyung to listen to their agenda. He looked at Junhoe and Jiwon, then he knows what happened. Jiwon is sneaking into Junhoe's place so they could spend some time together. 

Donghyuk wonders what kind of Job Jiwon has, he seemed to be unoccupied, he has a lot of time to spare with the younger so he must he unemployed. “I’m asking you!!” Jinhwan bangs his hand on the table, “the word you're saying Love, won't last for long. It's just an infatuation.” 

“No! It's been like this for years since we were college.” 

“Days, months, years. You two are still young!” Jinhwan said as he massages his temple. “Shanon met me yesterday and she said that I'm looking different this past few days, I said I’m on a diet. That's how I covered the stress you two are giving me.” Donghyuk pats his hyung's back and glared at Junhoe. “What will you say to your mom huh?” Donghyuk asked as he soothes circles into Jinhwan's back. “I…” Junhoe looked at Jiwon. Donghyuk grabbed the glass of water for the eldest to make his temper calm. “I… no. We have something to tell you.” Donghyuk raised a brow as he guides Jinhwan who's drinking.

“We are getting married.”

A reason for Jinhwan to spit out the water that he's drinking while Donghyuk eyes widened. “g-get me some tissues.” Jinhwan uttered, the younger beside him immediately followed but still, his reaction never changed. “Ya! You think it's easy?” he wipes his mouth with his hands. “What about your future hmm? You don't even have money.” 

“well, we don't have money with us but we have a future.” Junhoe slid a paper on the table. Donghyuk came back with tissue and saw the paper, Jinhwan grabbed it. It contains the recent money they have which is not that much. “It’s our life plan.” Junhoe said. There is a list of things that they're going to do before and after the wedding and the reasons why should they get married. “We’ve been together since the first year of college and just like how Junhoe is always by my side, I never hesitate to put him in my future.” Donghyuk almost choked from his own saliva when he mentally calculated the money they need for just a simple wedding. Jiwon looked at his boyfriend and held Junhoe's hand tight. “I feel the same way, I trust him.” Junhoe returned the gaze into Jiwon's eyes. There's a smile that planted on Jiwon's face, they're feeling are getting more transparent and they won't feel sorry for letting everyone see it. “this sounds silly, so… you're telling us that you want to get married without any preparations?” Donghyuk said, still with his shocked expression. “The only way to secure our future together is to get married, that's why we decided to get married earlier than plan.” Junhoe nodded to Jiwon's statement. 

“I hope you trust us in this, I will make sure to protect Junhoe and to keep my promises to him.”

“Trust me on this one okay Hyung? I got this.” He playfully winked and hugged Jiwon.

They seemed like they're sure for their future and anything else, well, they spent the few days thinking about what Jinhwan said and maybe marriage is the key to be settled down.


	6. Wedding preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My days are really busy now so I think the updates are going to take for a while but if I have free time I will surely update. Thank you.

“Aren’t you going to work?" Jiwon asked the younger as he rummage threw his luggage, Jinhwan finally let them live together… or maybe just for planning. 

“Nope. What do you think we should do?” Junhoe sat up and face him, “Should we… compute the expenses?” expenses?? Junhoe agreed immediately. He brought out his laptop and search for some ideas they might need for their wedding, there are so many things so Junhoe started to list them down. “We should have some options.” So Junhoe did, he listed a few places where there are nice view and a great place for their big day. “How much do you have in your bank?” the older started to count on his fingers. “I still have 7 million won, the Job I got in L.A has a nice payment.” Junhoe nodded. “I have 2.5 million won and I think I can save up to 1.5 every month?” 

“hmm, we have 9.5 in total.” 

“How about the honeymoon?”

“What about it?”

“What do you mean ‘what about it’ aren't we going?” Junhoe was upset when Jiwon questioned him “Ya! Don't tell me we're not going?” Junhoe didn't wait for his boyfriend's answer, he typed the ‘best place for honeymoon' 

“9.3 million won?”

“8.9?

“10 million won?”

“I think we should forget about it, we can't even afford one.” Junhoe pouted, he really wants to go but at the same time, he doesn't want them to struggle more in budgeting. “Hey, I think I can work on that.” Jiwon moves his arms on Junhoe's shoulder. The younger glance to him, his face lit up, Jiwon will do anything just to make the love of his life happy. Their soft moment was ceased when Junhoe's phone vibrates. “I forgot about this, Jiwon-ah I consulted this wedding planner from my friend, I think he can help us to reduce our expenditures.” 

“My name is Song Yunhyeong. I assume that you're having a difficulty in budgeting for your wedding that's why you wanted to see me.” Yunhyeong was a bright and firm man, he looks gentle and shining at the same time. “so let’s get started.” Yunhyeong faced them the screen of his laptop “this is the most popular venues that most of the couples like.” Different kinds of places were shown, there's a church which is really gloomy, there's this beach where they can enjoy a little swimming party after, and there's this simple but wide garden with so many flowers around.

“Woah! I think the garden will fit.” Junhoe said as he points the screen, he loves flower so much and he can’t get enough of their amazing scent. Jiwon couldn't agree even though he likes the beach, it's useless because few of them can only swim. “I think we should get that.”  
Before anything else, Yunhyeong presented a list, like a very long one. “What’s this?”

“It's a checklist for the wedding, this can help you to organize and pick everything you need.” Yunhyeong explained and started to bring out his calculator “So the venue is already chosen right? You easily agree to each other, I think you two are really a great match.” Junhoe flushed from the compliment, sure many people say a lot of good things to them but it's so nice to hear it after months. Yunhyeong sure knows how to sales talk. “I want you to answer honestly okay?” they both nodded as Yunhyeong flashed another picture on the screen “about the invitation card. Blue or purple?” 

“the blue one is perfect.”

“I think… the purple one has a nice font and design.”  
Jiwon said as he looks closer to the picture. Junhoe rolled his eyes, it’s not like they always argue in small things.

“how about the Honeymoon car? Black or white?” 

“Woah! This white looks really neat and beautiful.”

“Neh. What if it crosses a mud or pile of dirt on the road? The black one is good.” Junhoe rolled his eyes like it's going to another country. It’s just a car!

Yunhyeong cleared his throat. “So the wedding rings?” On the right, we have a golden ring which is simple but have carves of their name on the back and the front is shinning because of its mini diamond stones. On the left, was a silver ring which looks like a puzzle with a round-cut, the other ring has a puzzle piece which is missing to the other one. 

“The puzzle pieces look cute.” Junhoe said while he imagines Jiwon wearing it to his finger. But… it was different from Jiwon's belief.

“Hmmm, don't think it wouldn't be nice if I have your name with me?” Junhoe’s brows become knitted, he hates having arguments with Jiwon, especially to this. In short, it will be a big problem to like different things at the same time for their wedding preparation. 

Before anything else. “And the suit?” Yunhyeong added as he looks at the couple. Jiwon noticed that Junhoe is not on the mood anymore, he really looks like mad and sad at the same time. “I-I want you to give him the best suit you could offer!” Jiwon state and leaned forward to see Junhoe's sulky face. “Hey. Smile now, I just want you to have the most memorable wedding.” 

“What do you think?” Yunhyeong asked and slowly opened the curtain revealing Junhoe in a neat smooth tan suit which paired with a very light grey necktie and also has a brunnera flower on the side. Junhoe turned around to see the full view of his tuxedo on the mirror. “Is this okay?” Jiwon stands there, his jaw almost dropped on the floor while eyeing his boyfriend. “Jiwon-ah! Is that okay?” Junhoe asked again. 

“Yeah. I-it's uhm beautiful.”He stuttered while trying to act cool “can I try another one?” the younger cooed. Yunhyeong does his Job very well, picking nice and comfortable suits for Junhoe.

“What about this?” Junhoe said as the wedding planner opened the curtains again. He's wearing a simple charcoal suit with vest inside and together with a necktie, it was plain but compliments on Junhoe's style, he's stunning ever the color of the clothing is dead. Jiwon’s cheeks were once again burned up because of the younger's beauty, the amazing thing about it is Junhoe manage to pull out the style even if it's too plain. “This one is nice too.” He said while checking out himself in the mirror. “Do you like it?” 

“I still want to try that one, over there.” Yunhyeong and Jiwon turned their gaze into the direction of Junhoe's finger. “I’m sorry but… that's too expensive so even trying it has a charge.” 

“Well, I like the first one.” 

“No. Let him try that one.” Jiwon exclaimed pointing to the suit his boyfriend wanted, “How much it cost?”  
“About… 13 million won.” The atmosphere of the store becomes awkward. Jiwon wants the best for Junhoe at their wedding. “Ya! It's okay. I like the first one no need to-“

“I said to try them out! I can pay for it.” Jiwon fiercely said and crossed his arms. “Aish. Can I have a talk with you for a sec?” he grabbed his arms away from Yunhyeong so the conversation can be only heard by them. “I said it's okay, no need to try them out.” Junhoe low-key scold, “What? I can afford it. I can but it for you if you want.” It looks like Junhoe is dragging the older's pride that's why Jiwon's eager to try it for him. “You’re embarrassing me! The tan suit is good and that's what are we going to get!” Junhoe turned his heels and walked away to talk to Yunhyeong. 

After the agreement, Yunhyeong pulled out the computation for their wedding. “You haven't decided anything yet but the total cost will be-“ 

“25 million won?” their eyes both open wide, how can they get 25 million won in short minimum of time? Junhoe was even more speechless when Yunhyeong said that the suit is not yet included.

They were walking at the store of furniture, the first floor of the mall where they went and consult for Yunhyeong who they thought was expert in wedding voucher. “I’m so tired.” Junhoe mumbled between their walks. He then saw a couch, a white and fluffy one, he decided to take a seat for a minute and relaxed his not that tired feet. He slightly bounced, “This one is really soft and waaah~ look at the pillow, the embroidery fits it.” Junhoe amusingly said as he traces his hand on the stitches. Jiwon scratch his nape, “the one we got in the house is more comfortable, we can still wash it.” 

‘unbelievable'

“I’m just saying.” Junhoe rolled his eyes. He went to the bed he saw “This one is huge, I bet four persons can fit here.” He tapped the empty space beside him, gesturing for Jiwon to sit down. “Nah. it's okay, I think our bed is cozier.” He then shoves his hands on his pocket and pretends to look for other appliances. “Aish, this man, really.” Junhoe massages his temple before walking away. He's not saying that they should buy it for their apartment, he's just delighted on the bed and sofa but nothing else, he doesn’t want to make their wallets and bank accounts empty, he's just admiring the things he saw. Does he look like demanding in his Boyfriend's eyes?

“Where are you going?” Jiwon stopped him from marching away, he sighed like there’s a heavyweight on his back. “Let’s not do this.” He firmly said which made Jiwon’s eyes grew bigger. “What?!” 

“I think we should stop this.” He emphasized the word should. What are they going to stop? “This is ridiculous.” Junhoe put up the list and tear it into half. “Why did you do that?”

“I think this is not it's not helpful… besides, that Song Yunhyeong guy doesn't look like an expert. I’m saying that we should stop following other people's opinion, we- No, I look pathetic in this. I always base on their standards that I forgot what I really want.” Junhoe explained. He's not really materialistic or demanding, he just wants those things because it's what his friends or what he saw in other people. “Jiwon-ah~ you trust me right? My taste is not that bad right?”

“Ya! Who said that to you? You have a great taste you know?! If you don't then why am I your boyfriend?” Mr.Lighten up paved the way for his worried lover. 

Junhoe pouts and extend his arms to hug Jiwon. maybe they don't like the same things or objects or whatever but the most important is they like each other and that's the only thing that matters!!!


	7. Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet mr.Jung Chanwoo a.k.a the flirlty little evil ceo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy yaaaa guysagsjsk... It's been forever since my last update, I'm sorry I'm just getting busy. But anyway, here's the update ya'll waiting for!!! Please enjoy!

“What?” Junhoe asked Jiwon with a shy smile. “What what?” the older asked back and chuckle. “Ha ha. Funny Mr.Kim.” he rolled his eyes and focus on the pasta in his front. The night was too beautiful to waste. The aroma of foods is coming out of the kitchen of the restaurant. There are few people that occupied the other table, it was calm and not too much.

“I’m assuming that you have something in your mind, you can say it you know.” Junhoe sliced his meat and munch it. Ever since they entered this restaurant, Jiwon seemed suspicious, he kept on humming or delaying his sentence. “Is there a problem?” 

“You sure you want to hear it? 

“Aish! Of course. That's why I asked.” 

“hmmm, I’m gonna tell you but… kiss me first.” Jiwon leaned forward and closed his eyes tightly as he expects to Junhoe follow him. “Dimwit. I'm not gonna do it here.” He grabs a full spoon of mash potato and shoves it into Jiwon’s mouth. He chews it nicely but after a minute of their silliness. “Junhoe.” Jiwon stood up out of the blue, together with the beginning of the song. Junhoe must admit that he quite felt a butterfly, flying around inside of his stomach when Jiwon held his hand. The latter stood firmly as a man as he is, he inhales every courage that he can adopt through the air. 

He was standing there while holding Junhoe's soft and bare hand, he was looking at him straight into the eye… it was fast as a bullet. Junhoe felt something cold and hard on his finger, his other hand seized at the moment he saw a silver ring slipping on his finger… is this a proposal? 

“Nehh… Bobbyah! What're you thinking again?” Jiwon’s vivid imagination was shortened when Hanbin snapped his fingers on his face. He looked at the older’s scratch papers on the table and the papers that overflow on the trash can. “I think… that wouldn't work.” He said, Judging into his coworker's plan. ‘Proposing in han river in the middle of the fireworks show.’ He mentally reread. “Why don't you make it simple? Like confessing? I know it's too gushy but Han river with fireworks are only existing in dramas and Junhoe doesn't like them.” 

“How'd you know?” Jiwon raised a brow. “Uh… I just know.” He cleared his throat and leaned on the table. Maybe Hanbin was right, he can't afford to make the fireworks show or even rent the whole Han river just for the both of them. He scrabbled the paper and throw it in the trash, he was zoning out while sharpening his pencil. 

“I think… a sweet letter will touch his heart. Junhoe is an old fashion man, he likes old but good songs. He always expresses his feelings through writing… Why don't you confess your feeling, say everything that you want through writing and for sure it will reach his soul since he is fond of it.” When did Bin become a love guru? How can he say such words full of love ideas in one go? He can't deny but his best friend had a great idea. “For the first time, I agree.” He slowly nods his head and gives the latter his knowing look. 

After hours of trying to make a letter, JUST A LETTER!! He gave up, his puns were lame and he has nothing in mind to say. Is it even possible to propose through a letter? That’s an unusual idea. He pulled another paper with small purple hearts on the side. He tried to think, again and again, to make it emotional but not too much, to make it sweet but only enough to not cause you diabetes. “uhmmm.” He bashfully cleared his throat in front of Hanbin, who's busy typing something on the computer. “I know you will come.”

“Stop being so weird, you just know that it's hard for me and soon I will come to you to ask for help.” He lazily slammed his bottom on the chair beside the older.  
Hanbin shrugged and snatched the piece of paper that Jiwon brought with him. “Hyung?!”

“What?” gesturing to Hanbin's face, he seemed to cringe about what did Jiwon wrote. “You’re like a grade-schooler that’s about to confess to his crush this coming exam. I mean, come one hyung.” He sighed very heavy. Jiwon watched Hanbin like he was a fan of him, he was amazed at how the latter's ideas are so unique. Well, Hanbin knows how to manipulate words and how to use them by all means. “Here you go! This is just a scratch. You should write on your own, just get some ideas from here and it will be great.” Just like that, he rushed to go back into his desk and pulled out another piece of paper as same as before. 

“Yah!! June!” a man shouted from a distance. Junhoe turned on his back to find where the voice came from. “ahh~ Jaewon hyung.” He lowered his head to pay some respect but the older just smack his right arm. “No need for that kid. By the way, where's your boss?” he tiptoes as he asked the younger, looking through left and right. “I think he's in his office at this time.” He sheepishly answered. 

“I won't stop by there, can you tell him to call me after lunch? If possible, remind him every hour because that prick is absent-minded.” Junhoe nodded as Jaewon bid his goodbye. 

Junhoe is the secretary of a CEO in their company, he worked hard for the position and it’s just last year when he got a promotion. He's working at this company before the year Jiwon left and do his job in another country. 

He knocked at the door of the CEO before entering. “Mr. Jung, your cousin, Mr.Jaewon was finding you. He's expecting your call.” He said and turned around right away to make an exit. “Wait! Junhoe, do you have some time later? I mean if you wouldn't mind…” Junhoe raises a brow before facing his boss. He instantly softened his face when Mr.Jung's chair turned. “Can you have a coffee with me?” should he agree? Well, it's free and he really wants coffee… nothing's bad about that right? 

“Sure sir.” 

“tsk tsk tsk, Junhoe. I told you, you can just call me Chanwoo.” The chaebol smiled sheepishly that shows off his cute dimple. “Y-yes Chanwoo.” He awkwardly smiled and walk out right away. He swears under his good smelling breathe that Chanwoo is a little flirty demon boss. He always flexes the things he owned and accomplished to Junhoe and even show off his luxurious cars. It was one time when Junhoe was about to walk home because Jiwon just messaged him that the older cooked dinner for both of them, he swiftly walk but a black fancy car honk at him which made him almost jumped. “Hey, Junhoe.” Chanwoo greeted after the window was fully down, Junhoe just returned a smile. “Are you walking home alone?”

“Ah~ yes, sir.”

“then hoped in, I'm gonna give you a ride.” Junhoe insists at first but the more he argues with his boss, the more he becomes late for their dinner. In the end, the young CEO win and drove away with his secretary. 

“So Junhoe… I was thinking about replacing our models.” Chanwoo uttered and sip his glass of coffee. “hmm… but I can't find anyone.” From Chanwoo's face, Junhoe already knows what he is thinking. “Can you be our model for this month?” 

‘Well, that was kinda fast.’ 

“I don't know sir… what makes you think that I could be the model for this month? I'm not that good looking.” He awkwardly chuckled to lighten the atmosphere.  
The chaebol's eyebrow meet in the middle, “Don’t you have some mirror in your house? Want me to but you some?-“ 

“We’re not here to discuss about me, having a mirror or none right?”

Chanwoo laugh, he thinks that Junhoe really has weird humor. “No hun. I mean aren't you seeing yourself? You're a whole masterpiece.” He almost shouted the ‘masterpiece’ part which kind of made the people look at them. 

“Look at those handsome men” The girl whispered to his partner. It made Chanwoo proud, so he dusts his suit and acts like cool. Junhoe, on the other hand, was not having any of it. He was so done seeing his boss being cocky or boastful around things. So he finished his coffee right away. “Sir, can I excuse myself? If this is not important, I would likely to go home now.” That snapped the younger back, “Are you in hurry? I will drive you home.” 

“No, no. It's okay.” But still, Chanwoo, being a hard-headed person, grabbed Junhoe's things and walk passed by him so he can't protest anymore. He rolled his eyes and followed the bratty CEO. 

“Thank you, sir.” Junhoe lowered his head but Chanwoo just giggled and mouthed ‘No problem' before dashing away to who knows where. He sighed before turning his heals to walk inside but he was surprised when he saw Jiwon standing outside. “Oh. Jiwonnie~” He said in almost a whine tone but his lover seems on a foul mood. “Who’s that?” he asked and still looking at the way where he saw the car earlier. “Just my boss… yah! Are you jealous?” 

“Ha ha, funny Mr.Kim.”

“Mr.Kim who?” 

“Mr. Kim you.”

“we’re not married yet you moron.” 

“So? We're still going to marry each other, I want you to get used to it.” He winked and snatched Junhoe's bag from the younger's hand before heading in, leaving the future ‘Mr.Kim' flushing outside.


	8. Jiwon v.s Chanwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update. Hope you like itttt. Please enjoy and sorry for grammar errors.

“Finally!!” Jaewon said as he flopped on the couch. “Your mom is calling me nonstop, he said you're not going home anymore.” 

“you can just turn her down you know.” Chanwoo rolled his eyes while sipping his wine. “I turned down my one schedule just for you, I thought this is going to worth it.” He grabbed the papers on his table and sign each of them. “is you're worried mother not important?” Chanwoo was ignoring his parents since day one or maybe since his mother suddenly shouted at him saying that he's a burden to their family. Ever since that, he works his ass off day and night just to make the business that his dad started. “she’s not.” 

“she totally missed you chan.” The CEO didn't reply. He knows will just continue to nag at him or encourage him to rest and to have a day off. “Okay, I will stop now. I know you're annoyed, but please think of it.” Jaewon said before standing up. He can't meddle into his cousin's life, he has his own problem and it would just make a big fuss if he steps in. “And this. A man gave it to me earlier, he asked if I could give this to Junhoe. I'm assuming that he's Junhoe's boyfriend. I'm gonna go now.” 

Chanwoo looks at the paper, should he give it? What is it anyway? He’s aware that his secretary has a boyfriend but that was a long time ago, he remembered Junhoe being all gloomy because his partner left him. In so much thought, Chanwoo crumpled the paper and throw it directly to the trash. After minutes of staring and wondering why he did it, Junhoe entered bringing his schedule for the next hours. “Sir.” Chanwoo was not responding, he kept looking at the trash can as if Junhoe will see it. “Sir!” he came back to his senses and sit straight. “w-what is it?” he asked stuttering. 

The latter explained the papers he's holding and he told him that he cleared all the schedule for today so the young boss could take his rest. Chanwoo nod, “that means you're going home now right?” Junhoe nodded back, there’s no reason for him to stay and if he gets home earlier than the original, he can cook for Jiwon tonight. “I will drive you home then.” 

“a-ah no sir, I'm okay.” He awkwardly smiled. Chanwoo noticed that Junhoe has so many things with him so he insisted. But the latter was stubborn, he said a quick goodbye and dash out. Chanwoo was liking Junhoe's kind of game, he thought. He likes to chase him. 

The younger was running from the floor of his office all the way down to the exit of the building. “Junhoe!” he was panting hard and it made Junhoe rush to him. “are you okay sir?” there's no so much talk, he forcibly grabbed Junhoe's things. “I told you, I’m gonna drive you home.” 

“No. I'm the one who's gonna take him home.” Junhoe almost dropped his jaw when he saw Jiwon standing a little away from them. He can see how dead serious his boyfriend was when he said those words (it was kinda hot tho.) It's like Jiwon's back was burning as he walks towards them, you can tell that Chanwoo is really dead. Junhoe doesn't know where should he look. On the right, where his boss was standing and has his things. Or on the left, where Jiwon came all along the way to fetch him.

Before the moment heat up. Jiwon made his way towards Chanwoo, he seizes the younger's suit. "Stay away from him." Chanwoo just smirk, not surprised at Jiwon's move, "what if I don't?" He stared at the latter from his shoes to his face, he scoffed. "Aish. This punk." There was this electricity between their gazes, the way Jiwon glared at Chanwoo. “You know he deserves better.” Jiwon was not having any of Chanwoo's boasts. Does his suit make him better? Does his work make him better? Jiwon is a music producer and how the CEO looked at him was like he’s an ex-convict or the most pathetic creature he had ever seen. “Junhoe is handsome and has a really great personality. Looking at you… it looks like you two doesn't fit together. If I'm right, you’re not from a rich family. What if Junhoe suddenly felt lonely and sad when he's with you? I suggest that you shouldn't drag him down with you.” As much as Junhoe want to interfere, he knows that Jiwon will be mad more because his pride is involved. “what did you say? Did you hear yourself?” Jiwon was really pissed, he was so close to throwing his fist at Chanwoo's face right in front of his building but glancing at his boyfriend, he already understands that he's making him embarrassed. 

“you’re right.” Jiwon released him. “Junhoe is handsome. Everyone loses their minds over him, but he's only crazy for me... So?” he dusts the younger's shoulder. “A man who looks good even he wears a hoodie and baggy pants. Just keep on wasting your time kid, you have a long way to go.” Jiwon smiled (more like smirked) and took Junhoe's bag from him.  
Jiwon throws his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders and claimed him after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that whatever you look like or whatever clothes you are wearing, it doesn't matter. It's not what that certain person has fallen for. It's because of how you accept him/her and how to handle him/her at her worst and great days. You look nice together or not, it doesn't matter. People have no rights to decide on your relationship.


	9. Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sudden update because I think I will not update this for a week? It's hell week and my schedule is a total disaster. I will still update if I have time.

“What should I do?” 

Last night. Jiwon and Junhoe had a small talk and out of nowhere, Junhoe said that they should meet each other's family for the wedding. He wasn't sure if he had the right decision because Junhoe himself was not ready. 

“Listen. I met my boyfriend's parents last week and we ate at this Japanese restaurant. I don't recommend it.” His coworker said as he sips his tea. “maybe home food will do, it'll be great because they will know that you can cook and can take care of their son.” Cook? He even burnt the scrambled eggs this morning. Aish. This is so hard. “what about the clothes? Should I overdress?”  
“I think formal will do, they're not that picky.” Junhoe nodded. It was really a bad idea to have lunch with his boyfriend's parents when he’s not yet ready. “elders like it when you're polite, I mean that's a must!” the three of them agreed. He messaged Jiwon to fetch him so they can go to the mall right after. 

.  
“there’s no need to panic, babe.” Jiwon looks at Junhoe while rummaging through the clothes. “Everything's gonna be alright okay? I'm sure they're going to like you.” He smiled to make the latter calm, but it doesn’t affect Junhoe. He keeps on weaving every each of clothes that look nice on his eyes. “Hey, look at this! Do I look good at this?” Jiwon laughed at his silly boyfriend. “You look good in everything.” Junhoe swears to god that Jiwon has no help to him. He needs to pick something that looks a little elegant and presentable but not that too obvious, hard right? “What gifts do you think they will like?” 

“they're not picky… wait, you said that Jinhwan Hyung will come right? Why don't you let him buy a gift?” oh yes… it's like a little revenge to the mathyung for dragging and kicking him out several times. Jinhwan will surely overreact. He giggled because of his thought, what if Jinhwan wears funny clothes? “Are you laughing at me?” Jiwon was taken aback when he met Junhoe's glaring eyes. He went into a little puppy mode when the latter Pierce his eyes to his boyfriend. “behave okay? You stay here while I'm paying for this.” He said and proceed to the counter. 

It's sometimes funny how can Junhoe dominate him in public places, but you know who really dominates in private. (😉) he patiently waits for his lover to come back. After shopping a lot of clothes (where Junhoe surely can't wear it all together) they decided to have lunch there. “I will go back to the office after, to file a leave for tomorrow.” Jiwon nodded but then he remembered Chanwoo. “I will pick you up, just message me what time.” Did Junhoe blush? More like the butterflies inside his stomach is partying. “Is my lovely boyfriend jealous? Awww, you look so cute.” He teased him more. “No, I'm not. You know that he has no match for me.” The older was so confident to himself but inside he has a little doubt.

‘It's not like Junhoe will cheat on you, relax.’ 

Jiwon convinced himself and went back to his food. Junhoe was proud of him, on how he trusts him no matter what happened. It's the secret foundation of love, you gotta build so much no matter how he/she tries to ruin it a million times. 

.  
“Ugh! The gel won't cooperate! Ya! Jiwonnie, look at my hair, isn't it bad?” even how many times Junhoe will ask his boyfriend to look at him or even though he doesn’t ask. Jiwon will always stare at his beauty. “you look good okay? Stop worrying, you look stressed.” Jiwon laughed that made Junhoe hit him on the shoulder slightly. They're standing at the front of the restaurant, waiting for Jiwon's parents to arrive. It's been a while too since he saw his own family, the last time he stepped out from their house was years ago. And the time he left, he and his father didn't part in good ways. 

After a minute, there's a lady who approached them together with a well-suited man beside him, their arms were clinging to each other. “You must be Junhoe, I'm Jiwon's mother.” she grinned. “Hello ma'am, my name's Koo Junhoe.” He bows to them to pay some respect. “No need for that, no need to call me ma'am either. Do I look that old?” she said stiffly. Junhoe was having random thoughts inside his head? Did he go too much? What should he say next? Should he apologize? “I’m just kidding hun, but please don't call me ma'am. You can treat me like your own mother. By the way, this is Jiwon's father. He's just a little shy.” Jiwon's father can't even look at them directly, does he… not like him? 

After a minute of talks and little Joke between him and Jiwon's mother, Jinhwan came. 

‘H-hyung?’

Jinhwan wore a black velvet suit and shades, the one for those big events. He looks like an idol who’s attending a press. Junhoe inclined his head because of embarrassment. Oh my god, his Jinhwan Hyung looks funny and got overdressed more than him. “Hello ma'am, my name's Kim Jinhwan. I am Junhoe's hyung, well, not by blood but by heart.” 

‘Where did that come from? That's so corny'

If there's a table near them, Junhoe will surely bang his head nonstop until it bleeds… Jinhwan looks like a fcking agent. He slightly hit Jiwon's arm when he heard him laughing. Jinhwan leads their way inside of the restaurant. “I didn't expect him to wear this kind of clothes, he's giving me a headache.” Junhoe whispered to his boyfriend as they walk behind them. Jiwon’s enjoying the show, he didn't saw this coming, it was better than he imagined. They finally sat on the table they booked. “Ah~ Mrs.Kim, here's a present from Junhoe's mother since she can't come.” It was a huge box, the cover was matching Jinhwan's suit. Red velvet. 

Junhoe's sitting next to Jinhwan, across them’s Jiwon and his parents. The older took the gift while his mother thank them. Jinhwan clapped his hands to call for the waiter, he eyed to Jiwon and mouthed ‘he looks like a waiter too’ Jiwon laughed off because of his silly boyfriend. “why didn't you let us meet Junhoe earlier? I was shocked to hear that you're already getting married.” Mrs.Kim looked at his son. “That’s what I said to them. At least inform their parents and relatives.” Jinhwan chimes in which made Junhoe rolled his eyes. Jinhwan and Jiwon’s mother chatters together. “Cheers.”

Jiwon was now sitting beside Jinhwan as they both drink their soju. They're all laughing when the mathyung said, “You know, I need to wake Junhoe up every Monday because of his lazy ass.” Jiwon has the loudest laugh of them. Junhoe’s smile fell, he grits his teeth to his hyung. “Aigoya. when Jiwon was just a little kid, I always need to wake him up in the middle of the night or else he will pee on the sheets.” 

“mom!! You don't need to bring that up! Aish.” A red tint paint across his cheeks. Junhoe giggled. They enjoyed their lunch, the latter volunteered to cut the meet so the elders can enjoy their foods. Jiwon showed him how should he cut them into bite-size, “Look at them, aren’t they look good together?” Mrs.Kim whispered to her husband. All of them clearly heard it.

the compliment made Junhoe flustered. It was a relief to hear it from his boyfriend's mother. 

.

“Jiwon-ah!.” Jiwon entered their room while drying his face with a towel. “I think your father doesn't like me.” He pouted. It's honestly not his fault that's what Jiwon wants to admit, he wants to tell him that he has a serious problem with his father. “it doesn't show but I'm sure he likes you.” Jiwon smiled fondly. “what if he doesn’t?” 

“aish! Stop thinking too much! It doesn't matter if he likes you or not, I'll fight for you.” He never fails to make fluttered. The younger was smiling ear to ear. He hugs him as tight as possible.  
He will do the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to plug my own au on twitter lmao. Guilty love!!! It's a JunBobBin au. It's angsty and idk about the ending lol, it's for those readers who are really patient because it's damn long.🤦♀️ anyways, thank you for supporting this!!!


	10. Wedding adjourned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyaaaaaa, it's been a long time since I update. I almost forgot this fic dhsjskaba, but here I am Updating it. Thank you for staying tuned and please enjoy it.

“what’s with your hair?” Junhoe's coworker asked. He seems to struggle in fixing his hair this morning. “We have a meeting today for music production. My boyfriend's coming.” Even though he spends almost half a day with his partner, he’d still want to be presentable into his eyes when he's working. “I think they're here.” He took one last glance through the mirror before taking his phone. “ah~ good morning Mr.Jung.” he bows and exit right away, he didn't give the CEO a chance to speak. 

.  
“We're here.” He sighed, finally reaching their destination. “They have a nice building.” Hanbin points out looking at the big structure in front of him. “Uhm… hi.” Junhoe appears on the door. “Hello there.” Jiwon approached him like it's the first time he saw him. The couple was looking at each other like they were both shy but Hanbin burst their bubble “shall we get in?” Junhoe leads them inside, surprised that he's boss was standing in the hallway. Chanwoo smiled at the producers and waited for them to walk first after his secretary, he waited for the last person before Jiwon to before he follows them. The annoyed producer grits his teeth and continued his walk.

They all ended up at the meeting room where they took their own sits, Jiwon was glued to Hanbin even though he really wants to sit next to his boyfriend. Junhoe was on the other side of the table, carefully reading his notes and giving Chanwoo his next schedule. Jiwon could watch him all day, he can sit there and do nothing just to admire Junhoe. “Let’s start.” 

They all pay their attention to the one who's discussing in front. Hanbin was often nodding a gesture that he agrees to whatever the man in front said. Jiwon, on the other hand, tries hard to focus and to listen carefully but he failed. He sooner finds his self staring at Junhoe who's lending his ears to the speaker. Minding his own business, Jiwon's ear tinkle when he heard his friends talking about Junhoe and his boss. “aren’t they look good together?” The girl said. To make it not obvious, Jiwon chose to not face them but drop his ears to their conversation. “I'm sure they're dating.” The other girl replied. Well, by looking at them, you could've mistaken to address them as a couple because they spend so much time around each other and sticking together in every hallway. 

‘No, jiwon. Junhoe is just doing his job.’ 

He shouldn’t think about what people say, he knows better than them. 

“That’s all.” The producer’s proposal went smooth and well, Hanbin guarantee that the company will work with them. Jiwon excused himself in the middle of the discussion for a restroom break, Chanwoo noticed him and so he followed. 

Jiwon was peacefully washing his hand, minding his own business when suddenly Chanwoo came into the picture. “are you nervous?” the younger asked as he bent a little for the sink. “what for?” 

“That my company might not choose you.”

“Not at all. Actually, I couldn't care less. I'm only here to see what my boyfriend is doing when he's at work. Who knows if his boss is mistreating him, right?” Jiwon moved a little to reach for the dryer. “oh no, no. In fact, I can treat him better than you do.” 

“what did you say?” Jiwon grabbed his collar, eager to choke the man in front of him. “I don't like to play games kid. Quit it.” He glared. 

“Jiwon?” Junhoe said as soon as he entered the restroom. “what are you doing?” he instantly went to them and make Jiwon's grip lose against Chanwoo's suit. “I’m so sorry for the trouble sir.” Chanwoo nodded while dusting his shoulder. “Let’s go home.” Jiwon sends one last glare to Chanwoo before he pulled Junhoe out of the room. 

.  
“It hurts.” Junhoe uttered. Jiwon didn't lose his grip in Junhoe's wrist even though they're miles away from the building. “Stop! I said it hurts!” he revokes his hand. The older didn't listen, he continued his walk. “Yaaaa! Why are you like that?”

“Why are you still working in that damn company?” Jiwon fired back. After the scenario last time, he thought Junhoe will distance himself to his boss but it seems like it brought them more together. “why are you being possessive now?”

“I’m your boyfriend, of course, I need to protect you.”  
“You said you were not jealous or anything, why are you acting like this?” Did Junhoe even notice? Chanwoo is interested in him. How can he not doubt when they're always together?

“He’s trying to steal you away, what do you want me to do? Stay here and watch you being all sweet with him. I told you, I can't watch you with another guy while we're planning for our wedding.” Junhoe quiet sob. Jiwon never once raised his voice to him. “Yo-you didn't say that. We're getting married and you're here having a trust issue. This is too much.”

“I didn't?” Jiwon remembered writing it down on the paper before giving the letter to the guy in their company. Or should I say before chanwoo threw it away? “you forgot everything that I told you.”

“What?”

“You always stick to that prick like you don't have a boyfriend waiting for you at home.” He always waits for him, even if the food gets cold and he will just see Junhoe waving goodbye to his boss like almost every time. He only said one thing and that's it. Junhoe was in daze, how can Jiwon say these things? 

“he’s just my boss, what part of that you can't understand?” Junhoe sighed. His eyes were getting almost red, he tries to not tear up. “never mind. Let's leave it like that. You won't listen to me anyway.” Words that Jiwon could only afford. He doesn't want to go any further, this argument is useless, he thought. “Right. Let's leave it like that. Keep everything to yourself again and always avoid the facts when we have arguments.”  
“When did I even do that?” Jiwon almost shouts at his face, but he still remains his calm expression. “you’re exactly doing it right now. Avoiding my explanations. You're always dismissing everything and in the end, it'll always be my fault”

“You know nothing okay? You don't know how I struggle just to stay calm.” Jiwon finally released his voice. Eyes were widened while his veins were almost pop out. Junhoe can't believe it, Jiwon’s not the only one who finds it hard to deal with this shit. “Fine. I don't know anything because you wouldn't tell me.” 

“Aish. Come on, Junhoe.” Jiwon gripped tight on his hair like he's pulling it all until he goes bald. Junhoe's tears can't hold it anymore, after almost a year, Jiwon made him cry... again. “Let’s…” he let out one sob before he began again. “Let’s rethink our marriage.” Junhoe held on his bag tightly before walking away. 

Jiwon made him cry, but this time Junhoe's genuine heart crashed into pieces. He cried again, because of the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm here, I'm gonna plug my aus on twitter.  
√our stars  
√Little me  
√the notebook.  
And my Yunbin au  
√what is the color of your life now?  
This is only if you want to take a look.  
Twitter: @Junbobert


	11. Nope, it`s not a wedding because it`s the best wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for staying in tuned, after almost two months, I finally complete this!! I hope the ending makes you happy and advance sorry if it`s lame for you.... anyways, thank you again and please enjoy!

"Sorry, jagiya. shall we go to the arcade then?" Hanbin said to the phone to aim his lover`s sympathy. "Ya! we`re not kids anymore." the other line had shouted, it made hanbin move the phone away from his ear. "but I heard that there`s a great restaurant beside it." He said that made his lover agreed right away. He`s about to upright his position when he noticed the great Bobby, sulking in the front of his computer. "what`s the problem of our great producer? too sulky for this lovely morning." hanbin uttered, but Jiwon didn`t pay any attention to him. "Bobby-ah!"

"huh? why?" 

"ugh! you stink! you have the same clothes as yesterday." his lips curled as his nose wrinkled. "I slept here, What`s the problem with that?" he asked nonchalantly. "eh? why didn`t you go home?"

"I was busy."

"you`re aware that I`m also working here right? and that I know our schedules." Jiwon ignored him and went back to his so-called `work`. "Were you preparing for your proposal all night hmm?" Hanbin questioned. does he look like ready for a proposal? he didn`t even take a shower. "Just go!" 

their conversation was interrupted with a loud rang. "Hello? yes, this is Kim Jiwon."

"ah~ Mr.Kim, your invitations are ready, I just want to ask if when you will pick it?"

"I`ll pick them up later." he then hangs up the call. the invitations were ready but what about him and Junhoe? are they ready? 

"hmmm? okay. I will go there... ah yes, I`m just not feeling well today." Junhoe reasoned before ending the call. he sighed and opened the drawer next to his bed. 

'what`s this?' pertaining to the scrabbled pieces of paper. he opens one of it and immediately realized that it was Jiwon`s handwritten. 

Jiwon rushed after he received an important message... 

"Dad?" Mr.Kim turned his head. Jiwon walks towards him. "I-I`m sorry... I`m sorry if I didn`t reach your expectations."He sobs right away after he lowered his head. his father smiled. "No, I`m sorry. I`m actually proud to you when you decided to walk on your own without me or your mom`s help. you came so far son." he pats his back. "I`m sorry for treating you wrong and forcing you." he continued and finally hugged Jiwon. "Junhoe... I like him for you."

maybe Jiwon`s relationship with his dad was the toughest and he can`t afford to have that same complication with Junhoe.

Junhoe straighten each paper he saw from the cabinet, he took time reading it while he`s walking home. 

' I`m sorry for not telling you about my father and any other problems that I always keep to myself. I just don`t want to be a burden to you, I know how distress you are, coming home after your work and I don`t want to add something that`ll make it even harder. I also want to tell that I can`t watch you coming out of your boss' car every night, it makes me overthink. I know we`re getting married and there`s no reason for me to get jealous because it`s just work...but I just love you junhoe, I really do.' 

before Junhoe could even notice it, his tears went down straight to his chin. so this is all what Jiwon thinks? he should`ve known earlier. 

he remembered how they met at the police station when Jiwon went back after eleven months, how they shared the same cake and foods that the older bought. the nights they tried to dress like grooms, wearing pajamas with bow ties hanging in their neck. he suddenly wants to smile. he recalls how Jinhwan kicked him out after finding out that they slept together the night before. or how Jiwon sneak after Jinhwan banned hin to his apartment, he remembered all of their adventures. all of the small arguments over small things and especially, he wouldn't forget the happy moments. the moment they decided to marry each other.

"stupid. why didn`t you give this to me?" he muttered as he wipes his tears. he soon reached his home and slowly opened the front door, he can`t get away from the guilt that he felt after reading his boyfriend`s letter. 

*(i suggest to play the song marry you by bruno mars.)*

the lights were out, he was about to turn it on when he saw the altar glowing. he came closer to it and saw his and Jiwon`s picture together when they`re still college. he reads the note beside it, "do you remember this? you cut your hair shorter than usual... and I think you`re really cool back then." Junhoe smiled, after that, a blinding light in a heart shape got his attention. He reads the letter, "I`m giving you this so you won`t burn any eggs again." there was a blue pan next to it. Junhoe giggled when he realized that the pan wasn`t the problem why all he cooks burn. "proceed to the bathroom, please." he went to the said place and surprised to see tons of soap. "this is worth about four months of supply, I bought this because you`re always picky when it comes to soap." 

"you bought the right ones." Junhoe whispered. "to the bedroom, please."

his heart starts to beat loud and fast at the same time. altogether that made him nervous.

he carefully opened the door and was surprised by a well suited Kim Jiwon, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Yaaa! why are you here? who told you to come in?" he wanted to shout but he sounds so small. Jiwon came close to him and kneeled down, "I fixed everything with my dad." he smiled. "Really?" Jiwon nodded and extend his arms to lend Junhoe the flowers. "If it wasn`t about our wedding or for you, I will die without talking to him ever again." 

Junhoe took it and genuinely grinned. Jiwon fished out a little box from his pocket that even made Junhoe`s eyes glassy. "wear this and let`s start the future we had planned." he said as he opens the box. it was a silver elegant bracelet, Junhoe could die at the moment because of Jiwon`s surprises. "wait..." 

"huh? why?" he continues to observe Junhoe but the latter didn`t respond. "please, let`s continue this wedding. I really want to marry you Koo Junhoe, the most handsome-"

"Yaaa! Kim Jiwon, will you stop being dramatic?" he let out a little box and opened it right in front of his boyfried`s- no, wait. scratch that...

in front of his fiance`s face. "I`m also going to propose to you." he softly smiled, showing Jiwon their wedding rings. he held Jiwon`s hand and instantly slide the golden ring. "Jiwonnie! Let`s get married." 

"ah~ this place smells good!" Junhoe inhaled the breeze. "Don`t you think that one supposed to be there?" he added as soon as he saw the blue flower. "what? it looks good." Jiwon answered. "I think that the blue flower should be removed." 

"what? why?"

"I don`t want any flower from your boss. but you still put it there."

"how could I not? he`s part of our story. besides, I put it in the corner so no one could notice it." Junhoe grinned, being proud of what he did. he clings more to Jiwon`s arm. Jiwon took his hand and intertwined it with his. "Congrats on your wedding, Kim Junhoe." 

"Congrats on your wedding too, Kim Jiwon. Let`s live happily together." 

"then... should we start it with a kiss?" Junhoe leaned closer to him, he plants a soft tender kiss against Jiwon`s pink plum lips. they end their passionate kiss and admire the flowers they had arranged. blue and purple flowers, forming their picture together, the day when they started dating in college. Junhoe was happy at the outcome of their story.

Just like the others, the chapters of their story made us laugh and tear up. for the years that they had already been together, for their ups and downs. they have many reasons to postpone or to stop this but they only need one reason to make their promises come true. they only want to live together and to spend their lives watching each other to get old. and now, they`ll be able to do that. 

and that`s how they made their own best wedding. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end!! thank you for reading this fic, I hope it suits your expectation. thank you so much, so far, this is my au with the highest kudos. its been a long way. THANK YOU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comments, suggestion or any violent reaction, just comment or go to my cc. U r free to ask anything. 
> 
> @Junbobert🐥


End file.
